


An Opinion on Everything

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word fill, Prompt Fill, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - Any - Any - 'Luke Skywalker is nothing without Darth Vader'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Opinion on Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> prompt left by juliet316 at fic_promptly

“Without Vader, Luke Skywalker’s nothing. Without Vader, he’s a farm boy, he wouldn’t have done anything significant. Plus there’s the fact that without Vader, Luke and Leia wouldn’t even exist, so...” Cougar shrugged. “Luke needs Vader to make him become the Jedi he’s capable of being. Without him he doesn’t have that extra push to really believe in who he is. Simple.”

Cougar slurped his beer and looked at the staring eyes and open mouths of his team mates.

“What? You think because I don’t say much I can’t have an opinion on Star Wars?” He rolled his eyes. “ _Idiotas_.”


End file.
